I Promise
by Lucky.LilyPad
Summary: When Ichigo finds out from her two friends that Masaya is cheating on her, Ichigo's world seems to fall apart. Will a certain golden eyed alien help her get over Masaya? Will love bloom? Read and find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Nyaaa!!" screamed 15 year old Ichigo Momomiya as she glanced at her alarm clock. "I'm going to be late, again!" Ichigo quickly jumped out of bed, not noticing that she was about to step on her cherry red cell phone. "Eeeep!" She yelled as she fell face first onto the floor. "Ouch", she moaned "that's going to leave a mark." Ichigo stood up, and let her eyes wander around her room.

It was a typical teenage girl's room. Taking up most of her space was her bed, and desk, besides that nothing really stood out. Her walls where a light pink color and her ceiling a dark red. Ichigo had a pink fuzzy carpet in the middle of the room. You could say that her room was a pink shrine! Finally her eyes landed on her bunny shaped alarm clock, taking in that it was already 8:30 (A/N- School starts at 9) she just about jumped a foot into the air.

Ichigo quickly hurried over to her dresser and took out her school uniform with her red ribbons. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. It seemed like only a second had passed when she came out, looking refreshed and ready to start the day. She grabbed her book bag from her desk, where she had left it the night before.

"Good morning Mom!" Ichigo called as she ran down the stairs and out the door, silencing her Mother's request that she should have breakfast.

"Oh, I'm going to be late!", she muttered to herself " the teachers are going to put me in detention for sure!" Little did she know that a golden eyed alien was going to pop in any moment. As she rounded the corner she came to a sudden stop. She was face to face with Kisshu.

"Good morning koneko-chan!" Kish said cheerfully.

"Hello to you to Kisshu", Ichigo said coldly. "now if you don't mind I have to get to school" she tried to side step him but he just got in her face again.

"Aw, but koneko-chan I was hoping you and I could play!" he whimpered.

"Not now Kish."

"But-"

"I said not NOW!" she roughly pushed him aside and ran as fast as her feet could carry her, hoping that she would make the first bell.

The school day passed in a blur for Ichigo. She couldn't help but feel guilty for the way that she treated Kisshu that morning, but you have to admit he was being a pest.

Ichigo sighed as her two best friends Moe and Miwa came running up to her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" They yelled.

"Huh?"

"Ichigo!", said Moe "we where trying to get you to stop for the past 10 minutes, what's gotten you so deep in thought?"

"Oh, nothing!" she quickly replied.

"Well anyways", started Miwa "guess what I heard from Nami.."

"..We heard that Masaya asked Rye out!" Moe finished for her.

"What!?!?", screamed Ichigo "why did he ask her out if we're still dating?!?" Ichigo suddenly felt as if her world was going to fall apart.

Moe and Miwa both looked at each other with a puzzled expression.

"Uhm, Masaya said that you broke up with him last week over the phone." said Miwa

"At least that's what he's telling everybody." Moe added.

"B-but that's not true!" Ichigo was close to tears now.

"Awe, Ichigo." Moe came over and put a comforting arm around her, but Ichigo just shrugged it off.

"I h-have t-to go." Ichigo stuttered. With that she turned away ,put an arm over her eyes and ran.

"N-n-no", Ichigo said out loud "this can't be happening I thought Masaya loved me, I-I l-loved him!" she was now crying. The wind was whipping at her tears as she ran. She wanted to run and never come back to this horrible nightmare.

When Ichigo reached her house she fumbled with the key but eventually got in. Luckily her parents weren't home to see her cry. Ichigo threw her book bag onto the hall floor and ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door and collapsed onto the bed crying her heart out.

"Hey konecko-chan!" Kish said as he teleported into her room. When he saw his kitten look up at him with her tear stained eyes he right away asked her what was wrong.

"H-he's c-c-cheating on m-me." she hiccuped. Right after she said those four words she broke out in fresh tears.

"Awe, come here kitten." He motioned with his hands for her to come closer. Ichigo understood this and rushed up to Kisshu for a comforting and supporting hug. Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo and she sobbed into his chest.

"It's going to be okay koneko-chan", he told her quietly "I'll make sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **  
Hey guys! Lily here! Yesterday, I noticed that quite a number of you have been reading this story. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of it so far, by leaving a review.  
I accept constructive criticism, no flaming though! I look forward to hear your thoughts about this story, and if any of you have any ideas as to what could happen next, don't hestitate to send me a PM.  
Talk to you all later!  
-Lily-  
**Disclaimer: .. does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Ichigo woke up to the warm sun rays' streaming through her window.

"Ahhhh, I feel great today!" Ichigo exclaimed as she yawned loudly. She tried getting up to see what time it was but something was preventing her from doing so, she looked down and saw that a pale arm was draped across her waist. Ichigo glanced upward, curiously, to see who the owner of the arm was, when she saw who it was Ichigo couldn't hold back a soft squeal. One word popped into her head.

_"Kisshu"_

As she started to shake Kish awake a light blush was beginning to creep up to her cheeks.

_"I can't believe he slept with me!"_ she thought as she saw him stir in his sleep.

"Huh..? Watz goin' on..?" said Kisshu sleepily.

"You pervert!", Ichigo yelled "you had no right to sleep in my room, let alone sleep with _me_!!" She screamed emphasizing on the "me" part. While she was saying all of this her face had gotten so red that it seemed like she could explode any second.

"Correction koneko-chan", he said clearing his throat "you asked me if I could spend the night with you."

"I did no such thing!" she snapped.

"Yeah, you did."

Suddenly all of the memories from yesterday came rushing into Ichigo's head. Her two friends telling her that Masaya asked some girl out, her getting upset, Kisshu coming over to try and comfort her, and her asking him if he could spend the night.

Ichigo's smile suddenly fell and was replaced with a gloomy grimace.

The golden eyed alien saw this and asked her if she was alright.

She turned to him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Awe kitten", he started while scooting closer to Ichigo so he could wrap his arms around her. "that Tree Hugger didn't and still doesn't deserve you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and you get the cutest look on your face when you're angry with me!" Kish said with a light chuckle.

"There is no reason why you should be upset over this."

Ichigo started wiping the salty tears away from her eyes with her pajama sleeve; she turned to look at Kisshu but instead met his chest. Ichigo quickly realized that he must be holding her so she blushed, another shade of red covering her already scarlet face.

"He he", Kisshu laughed as he buried his face into her ruby-red hair.

"Mmm", he said as he breathed out "you smell just like strawberries." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, that's enough", Ichigo said as she moved out of Kisshu's arms.

"What's wrong kitten? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no", she stuttered "I j-just….I'm just so confused!!" she finally blurted out.

"Hmm.."

She took this as a sign to go on, if only she knew what else to say. Ichigo scrunched up her nose and breathed out.

"I think like you!"

Ichigo gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

_"What did I just say!?" _she asked herself, panicking slightly.

She glanced up into Kisshu's golden orbs to see how he reacted but she couldn't read any expression.

"I didn't fully hear that could you repeat it just one more time?" he teased playfully, a smirk quickly evolving on his pale face.

"Kisshu!" she punched his shoulder.

"Well, koneko-chan I knew that someday you would confess your love for me." He smiled a toothy smile while rubbing his shoulder.

"I didn't confess any love to you." She stated, her cheeks burning up by the second "I didn't even know what I was saying."

"Uh-huh, sure honey."

"I'm serious Kisshu!" she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes " I just lost the one guy that I love, my true love and all you could do is make jokes!? You're sick you know that!?"

She stood up from her bed and walked over to her wooden desk to get a tissue so she could dry her eyes. Ichigo waited to hear what Kisshu would say but all that she heard was birds chirping outside of her window and the sounds of nature.

Finally the impregnable silence was broken.

"I'm sorry." Kisshu said softly, sincerely.

"It's fine" she sniffled. "I'm just really confused right now. I-I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed.

"You said that already."

"Well, I don't know how else to put it!" she snapped, exasperated from his constant teasing.

Kisshu stood up and walked over to where Ichigo was standing, beside her desk looking extremely annoyed but she also held a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey", he called softly as he approached her " like I said before don't be upset over that Masaya kid, seems to me like he did you a favor, if he hadn't cheated on you, you wouldn't have realized that he wasn't the one for you!" Kisshu said with a smile.

Ichigo's perfect features suddenly scrunched up into a cold scowl.

"That came out wrong, didn't it..?" Kish asked no one in particular.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should probably move on", he said while scratching his head. "you two weren't that serious always, and obviously he wasn't looking for a real relationship if he cheated on you."

"You're right Kisshu.", Ichigo finally admitted "It's just…I just felt so strongly about him. It hurts me to hear that he didn't feel like that towards me. I tried so hard to be the perfect girlfriend.. I guess that he just didn't see that." She said with a smile.

"But now", she continued "I like someone else; I'm over Masaya, you where right when you said that he didn't deserve me."

"Thank you!" Kish said with a smile "but as usual, my curiosity is getting the better of me, who is this new guy that you like?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Ichigo giggled and leaped into his arms.

**A/N- **Okay yeah, not much of a cliff hanger, but tell me what you think!!!! 3 I look forward to hearing from y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **  
Hey everyone! I am so happy that I got 4 reviews for this story, and I hope to get more so I am working extra hard to make the next chapters worth reading. He He. Remember R&R!  
Love,  
Lily :)

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me. (:**

_____________________________________________

It was a stormy night at Cafè Mew Mew; five girls were hard at work, cleaning dishes, taking orders, sweeping floors. All except for one.

"Ichigo! yelled the smart, green-haired girl known as Lettuce. The green Mew knew it was pointless to try and get Ichigo's attention but she tried anyways, and as usual, silence met her ears.

"That's it!", screamed out Mint; the blue haired girl of the five. "I have had _enough _of her attitude, she just sits around here moping all day and staring off into space, its about time somebody slapped some sense into that kid." Mint marched over to where Ichigo was sitting; she crouched down so she was at eye level with the red-haired girl.

"Ichigo, honey", Mint started off sweetly "if you do not get your butt off that chair and start busting some tables, _I will MAKE you._" she finished harshly with a menacing smirk.

"Huh? Ichigo slowly looked up but when she did, she instantly regretted it. Her co-worker was glaring down at her, hands balled up into fists. Ichigo knew that Mint wouldn't start a fight but she still felt a bit uneasy.

"Ichigo, what's gotten into you!?"

W-what do you mean?" Ichigo replied softly, shifting her gaze so it was focused on the Cafè floor. She knew exactly what Mint was talking about. Ever since she found out the her so called boyfriend was cheating on her with another girl things have been pretty rough, especially since she discovered hidden feelings toward the well known alien, Kisshu.

"Oh, Ichigo don't play dumb with me!" she replied "you know what I mean.." Mint droned on and on about how Ichigo was being a pain in the neck, that she should at least tell them what was going on, and if not then just suck it up, then something about making her tea too cold. But Ichigo didn't hear any of this she was too busy day dreaming about a certain alien. She couldn't wait for quitting time so she could rip off her uniform and rush home to finally have fun with Kish.

"Arghh! I give up!" yelled Mint "if Ryou decides to fire you the good _riddance!_I will personally walk you to the door if he does!" she turn away and dramatically flipped her blue locks over her shoulder.

When Mint was finally out of sight Ichigo got up from the heart-shaped chair and walked over to the door on her right labeled "Kitchen" when she walked in the smell of cinnamon, cakes, and assorted candies greeted her.

"Mmmm." she breathed in "that smells heavenly."

"Not as good as you kitty cat." a voice said behind her.

Ichigo whirled around to see who had spoken. "Kisshu!" she exclaimed as she rushed into his awaiting arms, a light blush covering her cheeks.

He chucked "So I take it that you missed me?"

"You have no idea." Ichigo replied with a smile. She lifted her head up so she could gaze into his golden eyes, it was so easy to get lost in them. When she finally looked down she noticed that his face was inching closer to hers, suddenly she started freaking out.

_"Oh my gosh!" _she mentally screamed _"He's going to kiss me!! What to I do? Just stay calm. Calm, cool, and collected. Wait, what did I have for lunch today? Was it fish? Oh gosh, I hope it wasn't fish, my breath would smell disgusting! Breathe, Breathe, In 1, 2, 3 Out 1, 2, 3.. I'm going to puke! Just shut up Ichigo just concentrate on the moment. _she mentally chided herself.

She slowly peered her eyes open, his lips where a couple of inches away from hers. Slowly Kisshu leaned in, gently placing his lips on hers. After a few short moments of realizing what was happening, Ichigo slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Ichigo quickly pulled away when she heard the Kitchen door opening, suddenly Pudding burst through the door, all covered in flour.

"Ichigo!" the yellow haired Mew yelled. "Ryou needs to see you, he says its somethi-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Kisshu standing beside Ichigo, holding her close against him.

"Wha-!?", Pudding called out confused "I'm telling!!!!!" she yelled and quickly ran out of the room, but Kish was faster. He teleported in front of the startled 10 year old and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" she screamed trying to kick him, she finally thought better and whipped out her Power Pendant. "Mew Pudding Meta-morpho-" she couldn't finish since a a strong hand clamped over her mouth.

"Kish, let her go", Ichigo started " she's a 9 year old! You don't grab little kids by the shoulders, you could have hurt her! Now put her down."

As soon as Pudding was free out of Kisshu's clutches she right away asked Ichigo what was going on and if Kish was her "Secret boyfriend."  
Ichigo laughed "It's a long story Pudding." she replied, her face turned scarlet as the little girl refered to Kisshu as her boyfriend.

The yellow-haired girl started jumping up and down and yelling; "I wanna KNOW! Oh, please tell me!!! I can keep a secret!!"

"Pudding no, please just do me a favour and don't tell anyone about what you saw, me and Kish are just friends, but if the other Mew's found out, not to mention Ryou I would be kicked off the team!" Ichigo pleaded with her.

"But Ichigo!"

"I said no Pudding, please just stop."

"Fine", she grumbled, "but you owe me!" she finished with a smile, and skipped away.

_"You just wait Ichigo, I will find out whats going on between you and Kisshu ! And when I do, I'll tell the others!! Detective Pudding is on the case!" _

____________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted 3 days from today. (: Caio!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:  
**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while but school started 3 days ago so I've been pretty busy. Anyways I will try to do atleast 2 more updates before Monday.

Hope you like this chapter! Caio~  
Lily :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**__________________________________**

Ichigo was sitting in her classroom, staring outside the window; watching the rain descend down on the cement sidewalk. Oh, how Ichigo loved the rain she could watch the little drops of water fall to the ground for hours, and not get bored, but thunderstorms on the other hand, she was terrified of them. It brought back bad memories for her. She closed her eyes imagining what it would feel to be a raindrop, so free and light. But her day dreaming was cut short by a stern voice.

"Ichigo!" yelled the frustrated teacher. " This is the fifth time this morning that you dozed off into your little dream world! A visit to the principal's office should do you good!" A hand stretched out towards the door.

Ichigo finally snapped her head up and replied;

"Y-yes, sorry, it won't happen again I promise!" the flustered girl stuttered. _I can't believe I fell asleep again! Well, its not entirely my fault, it's Ryou's! If he hadn't made me work an extra shift at the Café last night this wouldn't have happened! Ugh! _The crimson-haired girl thought as she slowly walked down the hall to the door labeled "Principal".

She took a deep breath and pushed it open.

"Uhm, hi?" she asked uncertainly looking around the large office. There were chairs lined up beside the large chestnut coloured desk that took up most of the room, paintings of past principals filled up the maroon walls, the floor was hardwood with an occasional rug here and there.. So pretty much a typical office.

"Well, I guess nobody's here!" she exclaimed loudly. Ichigo quickly turned on her heel and started going for the door. Just as she was about to turn the brass knob she heard somebody clear their throat behind her, she turned around and saw the principal's secretary looking at her with a strange glint in her eye. _Just my luck._Ichigo thought sadly.

"You wanted something?" she asked the girl.

"Yes! I mean no… I mean..uhh.. I need to talk to the p-principal." she stammered grabbing onto a lock of her hair and twisting it around her finger.

"Okay," she replied with a smile "right this way." The secretary gestured to the door on the right.

Ichigo took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hi!" she greeted the woman that was sitting hunched over at the desk looking at papers. The principal looked up and took off her glasses. "Hello miss, how can I help you?" she said while pointing to a chair for Ichigo to sit down in.

"My teacher sent me to you for bad behaviour... I guess." she replied while looking down at her brown shoes.

"You guess?" the principal repeated.

"Well, you see I sorta, maybe, accidentally fell asleep during class, but it was a total accident I swear!" she started " I mean I didn't even technically sleep I just was sorta resting my eye lids for a couple of minutes." She said with a slight smile.

"And why did this happen?" the woman asked, looking back at her papers.

"Well its because my boss ,Ryou, is making me work extra shifts at Café Mew Mew so I barely get any sleep at night, and being a Mew Me-" Ichigo suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth, a panicked look spread over her face.

"You're a what, dear?"

"I said I was a new…uhh….new new! See its this term that we kids use it means uh… a very smart person yeah that's it!" she stuttered. "Well, I have to go it was great t-talking you!" Ichigo said while laughing.

"Hold up young lad-"

"Bye!" Ichigo called as she slammed the door and ran out in the hallway. _Dammit, Ichigo! Why do you have be such a blabbermouth! You almost exposed the secret! Ugh!_Ichigo hit her head against the wall. The red head finally stood up and brushed herself off, she slowly made her way back to her class, she looked calm but on the inside she was screaming in frustration.

****

The last period came and went quickly and soon it was "Home Time" as the students liked to call it. Ichigo walked down the school steps to the front door; she looked outside and realized that it was still raining, harder than before. She took off her backpack and plunged her hand in; looking for her Strawberry umbrella. "Ahah!" she exclaimed as she found the handle. Ichigo quickly opened it and stepped outside in the pouring rain.

"Wow, great weather!" she mumbled under her breath. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing with the ring tone "Since U Been Gone". Ichigo put down her bag and started digging through it to find her red cell. _I so have to get organized!_ she thought as she finally located it, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was an Unknown Number so she didn't answer it. She got up with her bag on one shoulder but before she could move she felt someone bump against her.

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed as she turned around to see who it was, to her horror it was Masaya.

"Masaya!" she yelled.

"Huh?" the confused boy looked around but when his eyes finally landed on Ichigo he let out a chuckle. "Why hello Ichigo." He said calmly, too calmly.

"You're a monster you know that!" she screamed out " you cheated on me with some random girl at school, you don't even know her!!!" tears started building up in the corner of her eyes. "You broke my heart!" she added softly.

"You weren't good enough for me, I'm a straight A student, I've won many awards,and I'm planning to become the world's youngest doctor." He said proudly "But you Ichigo, you're nothing."

Ichigo fell to her knees crying. How could he say something like that! He knew it wasn't true! She wasn't nothing, was she? Ichigo felt as if she was crying for hours but only a couple of minutes had past. Eventually she looked up with her tear stained eyes and saw that Masaya was pinned to a tree with Kisshu holding his Dragon Blades to the black haired boy's neck.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo whimpered softly. The alien heard this and rushed forward to catch her in his arms; dropping Masaya in the process.

"I'm here Kitten, it's alright." he said softly to her, petting her wet red hair.

She clung to his shirt for a second before she completely blacked out.

____________________________

Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!! :D Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed this story, I really apperciate it. I hope that you guys will enjoy this next chapter and please REVIEW! If you guys aren't reviewing then I am assuming that y'all hate the story. If I don't get 3 reviews for this chapter I'm not going to update. Anyways enough with my rambling! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me.**

**______________________________**

Black. That was all she saw, the girl was trying to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like they were glued shut with sap, she struggled against the weight, and finally her efforts were rewarded.

"Argh!" the red-headed girl yelled as she shot forward from her bed. She looked around the room, soon realizing that she was in her bed, with something wet on her forehead? Ichigo moved her hand upwards so she could locate the object; her hand came in contact with a bright blue cloth. Ichigo didn't remember putting it there, let alone coming home last night. Her gaze slowly wandered to her bedroom clock, though her eyes didn't meet their destination when she noticed that someone was peering through a small crack in her door.

"Good, you're finally awake!" the figure moved out of the doorway and that's when Ichigo saw that it was golden-eyed, Kisshu.

"Kisshu!!!" the panic-stricken girl yelled. "What are you doing here? Wait, better yet, what am _I _doing here!?! Shoot, I'm going to be late for school!" Ichigo didn't let the alien answer instead she tried getting up from her lumpy, pink bed. The second she put both feet on the ground she collapsed on the floor.

"Ugh." She grunted while pushing herself off with her elbows. "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird?" Ichigo's eyes started to cloud over, and Kisshu was scared that Ichigo might faint again, so he rushed up to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey, don't exhaust yourself, you have a pretty high fever!" he spoke to her softly while laying her down on the bed.

"What? Fever!?!" Ichigo's eyes suddenly popped open. "Where, are my parents!? And most importantly why are _you _here!?!"

"Relax Koneko-chan!" He started "I'll explain everything; it might take a while but…." He trailed off.

"Kisshu!" she yelled, weakly.

He chuckled, "Even when you're sick, you're still as feisty as ever." He said with a smirk.

Ichigo scowled. "Just get on with it, please."

Kisshu's face suddenly got serious as he began talking, "Well, do you remember what happened yesterday? When you where walking home from school?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded, a sad look beginning to blossom in her hazel eyes.

"You bumped into Masaya, and from the way that you where crouched on the ground with your head tucked into your knees when I came, I assumed that you where crying so I knew that the tree hugger must have said something stupid to yo-.."

"Wait," Ichigo interrupted "how did you know that I would be walking home from school?"

"I didn't." he replied with a blank look on his face. "I saw that it was raining so I wanted to stop by your school to see if you maybe wanted me to teleport you home or something."

"Oh, well, thank you." She said, a blush creeping up towards her colorless cheeks.

"As I was saying, before you _rudely _interrupted me", the boy said with a wink. "When I saw you hunched over like that I got a bit over protective and things might have gotten a little out of control with that boy… what's his name again? Mandarin?"

"Masaya;" she corrected, the corners of her mouth slowly turning downwards at the mention of his name.

"Mandarin, Masaya, what's the difference?" Kish said, a playful look evolving on his perfect features. "Also, the second you saw me you passed out so I had to carry you home. You have a pretty high fever, but don't worry I've been taking care of you!" he said proudly.

Ichigo groaned, then muttered something illegible under her breath. "What about my parents?." She finally asked. "Where are they?"

"Your parents went to France, something about visiting a sick relative." Kisshu stood up and walked over to Ichigo's desk. He picked up a white piece of paper. "I saw this on the Kitchen table when I walked in with you."

Ichigo took the article from his pale hands. She quickly skimmed the note;

_Ichigo,_

_Your father and I got a phone call from your Grandmother Mei today; your grandfather is unwell. So we had to get on the earliest flight to Paris._

_I hope you understand, sweetie. If you need anything just call us. I left money for you on the counter; it should be enough for a week. We'll be back on the 17. You're a big girl now so we think that you will okay for a couple of days._

_Stay safe._

_Love, _

_Mom & Dad._

Ichigo growled in frustration; she threw the note onto the hardwood floor.

"They l-left m-me!" she said, her voice cracking.

"Kitten, it's okay. " He said, placing his hand overtop hers. "I'm here with you, I won't let anything happen to you." He finished with a small sympathetic smile.

"You just don't get it do you!?!" she screamed, ripping her hand away from his. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat! Family means everything to me. How could they leave me alone? With _you_! " Ichigo's face was slowly turning bright red.

She looked over at the alien that was sitting at the edge of her pink bed. Ichigo saw hurt flash in his eyes for a second, before he turned his head away from her.

Finally her words sunk in. _Crap! What did I say!?! _She thought.

"Kisshu, I am so sorry! It just slipped out, I didn't mean it!"

"So I don't care about family!?" He yelled, his hands balling up into fists. "You have no idea what you're saying." He finished softly, a grimace quickly forming on his usual playful face.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Kisshu?"

Ichigo crawled over to where Kish was sitting. She knew that bringing up the subject of Kisshu's family was wrong, but she was just so angry at herself and at her parents that she couldn't think straight.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"You think saying sorry will make everything better Ichigo!? It's not! You're still lucky that you have your family and relatives unlike me, I lost them all before I even turned 6!" he started " But all you do is complain! 'Oh, my parents went to Paris without mew blah…blah.' Stop looking at the negatives Ichigo! You have two parents that love you, you should be thankful! Well, so what if they went to Paris; it was a family emergency, they'll be back, and they won't leave you Ichigo. "

"Y-you're right." She stuttered. She leaned over so she could hug him. Kisshu turned around so he was facing her, and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, hugging her back.

Ichigo smiled and looked up at the alien; they both leaned in, their lips meeting. Soon, too soon for Kisshu, Ichigo pulled back.

"Awe, Koneko-chan! I was just starting to get into the kiss!" he pouted playfully.

She laughed, "Kish, I'm sick remember? I wouldn't want you to catch what I have." Ichigo smiled as she looked into his eyes. That's the Kisshu that she liked. Happy, funny, silly all the things that make Kish…. well... Kish!

"You should get back to bed." He said finally.

"Um, yeah, I'll just do that." She crawled back under her strawberry pink comforter and soon was sound asleep.

"Good night my Kitten. Sleep well." Kisshu said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Little did she know that somebody was watching her very carefully from outside her window...

_________________________________

**A/N. REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks! Lol! Next chapter will be up in 3-4 days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _Hey guys! Thank you SO SO SO much for reviewing the last chapter and as promised if I got 3 reviews I would upsate so here's the next chapter hope you all like it!**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_The man stepped closer to the terror- stricken girl. "So we finally meet." He laughed, an evil grin crossing his face. _

"_W-who are you?" she spoke, her voice sounding small and distant. Ichigo clutched her Strawberry Bell. She was ready to attack if it came to that._

"_I am known by many names", the man replied calmly not a hint of emotion was portrayed on his pale face. " but you can call me Deep Blue." He finished with a menacing smirk. That's when Ichigo noticed his ears; he was an alien, like Kisshu! _

_Ichigo gasped when the man made a large sword appear in front of him, with a crazed look in his eyes, he dug the sword into the earth. A strange purple light emitted from the ground where the sword had made contact, and thin streak of lightening was hurled at Ichigo._

_She was so engulfed at the alien's power that the pink haired girl failed to notice that if she didn't move out of the way she would be hit, and injured severely._

"_NO!" A second before it touched the cat girl, a body came slamming into hers pushing her out of the way just in time. Snapping out of her trance Ichigo looked up and saw someone sprawled on the floor. She stood up weakly not caring if her knees where bruised and covered in blood, Ichigo lifted her Strawberry Bell and created a protective shield around herself while she slowly limped to the unconscious being. _

_Deep Blue was still firing shots at the teenage girl but because of her defense mechanism none of them got through._

_Ichigo knelt in front of the body and turned it over, when she realized who it was a look of horror came over her face;_

"_KISSHU!" _

_***_

Ichigo woke up gasping and groping for air, tears leaked out of her eyes wetting her delicate face. A second later her bedroom door burst open, Kisshu stood in the doorway his Dragon Blades in both hands.

He quickly rushed over to Ichigo.

"Are you okay!?!" a look of fear momentarily crossed his golden eyes. "What happened!?"

Ichigo leapt into Kish's arms and clung to his dark brown shirt.

"I-it was horrible!" Ichigo stuttered, securing her hands tighter around the alien's waist. "I h-had the worst d-dream!" she wailed, fresh tears springing from her hazel colored eyes.

"Shhh...", Kisshu mumbled into her crimson red hair "It's going to be okay." He breathed in, her strawberry aroma filling his nose.

Ichigo dug her face into the boy's shirt and murmured something illegible under her breath. But Kisshu's sizeable ears picked up a couple of words.

"Alien…you…don't…go…"

"Kitten, please speak up I can't hear you." He said, while prying her hands away from him. Ichigo looked up at Kisshu with her puffy, red eyes. She diverted her gaze so she was staring at the pillows on her bed.

"K-Kisshu…" she spoke softly. "D-do you promise… to never leave me…?" she said the last part very softly, almost afraid of what his answer might be.

Kisshu's soft features suddenly scrunched up and where replaced with cold eyes and a solemn grimace.

"Of course, Koneko-chan." His voice sounded strained. This wasn't the voice Ichigo was used to; soft angelic, soothing, it was the total opposite.

"Kisshu are you alright?" she asked taking a hold of his hand, but he pushed her away.

"I'm fine. I have to be alone for a while. I'm sorry." With that he stood up and walked out the door leaving Ichigo sitting on her bed, asking herself the same question over and over again._ What did I do wrong?_

_***_

Kisshu knew that he was hurting Ichigo, he hated lying to her but he had to; for his sake, and for hers.

He walked over to the door on his left and opened it. He realized that he was in Ichigo's parent's room. Kisshu silently closed the door behind him and looked around the room.

In the middle of the room stood a huge mahogany bed, bright red pillows filled up one corner of bed, and brownish colored blanket was draped over the other. He glanced to his right, a wardrobe made out of a pinkish type of wood stood out from the rest of the room. The walls where painted a light brown and a sizeable carpet filled up most of the floor, the rest was a dark brown hardwood floor.

Kisshu breathed in sharply and hesitantly teleported out of the room. His body quickly dissolved into a million pieces and shot up into the sky, seconds later he reappeared again in a castle-like place. He slowly walked down a carpeted hallway until he reached a golden encrusted door. He bowed his head low before entering. Kish walked in cautiously taking in his surroundings inch by inch. He still wasn't fully secure in being in the room.

Kisshu fell to his knees and bowed his head so it was touching the floor.

"Have you eliminated the girl?" a raspy voice spoke in front of him.

"No not yet, see there have been some minor complicatio-"Kisshu started off confidently, but the other voice cut him off.

"I told you to get rid of the girl, nothing should stand in the way of that! That red headed girl and her friends are the only things stopping me from taking over the Blue Planet!"

Kisshu heard feet shuffling across the polished marble floor and assumed that the man was coming closer. The footsteps stopped directly in front of him.

"Nothing will stand in the way of getting rid of that girl, do you understand!?!" He yelled, his voice piercing the still air.

"But, sire.."

"I said nothing!"

Kisshu looked up when he shouldn't; he saw a pale face looming over him. Fire replaced the man's usual cold and heartless eyes. Suddenly he extended his leg and kicked Kisshu straight in the stomach. The golden-eyed teenager was thrown back. He winced in pain but slowly stood up, his eyes where set in a deathly stare and his mouth in a tight scowl.

"When I send you on a mission I expect you to come back with news of your accomplishments not of your _failure_!" he shouted. "If you come back once more and tell me that the girl has not been taken care of, there will be severe punishment." He said ,a smirk quickly appearing on his face.

Kisshu knew that "punishment" would result in death. So he bowed, ignoring the aching pain that was slowly starting to build up in his gut. He wrapped both arms around his middle and exit the room. Not looking back.

___________________________

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Remember : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Thanks!!!! (: Next chapter will be posted ONLY if I get _5 reviews!!!_ Thank you all again for reading!**

**-Lily**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you to all who reviewed this story, I never thought that I would reach 20 reviews, but you guys made this possible, so in return here's Chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy it, just a warning before you read- this is not one of my good chapters, I caught a cold so it was hard to concentrate on the the writing. I promise that the next chapter will be better!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

________________________________

Ichigo was sound asleep when Kisshu entered her room. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm indicating that she was probably in a deep slumber.

_She looks so peaceful, _he thought while advancing closer to the sleeping red head . Kisshu put a cool hand on Ichigo's hot forehead .The movement must have woken the girl up for she turned around and slowly peered her hazel orbs open.

"Kisshu?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes trying to clear away any sign of her sleepiness.

"Shh," he whispered, pushing her hair back from her chestnut eyes. "I'm here kitten."

Ichigo snuggled back underneath the comforter and closed her eyes. Kisshu took this as a sign to keep going so he kept his hand on her head, stoking her scarlet hair.

Ichigo's peace didn't last long, for when only a second had passed; the shrill ringing of the phone filled the small room.

"Ugh," Ichigo whimpered as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Kisshu," she started "could you please pass me the phone?" she pointed to the black object sitting on her desk, that was cluttered over with various books and writing utensils.

"Here" He said as he passed her the article. Ichigo muttered a small thank you before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled in a tired voice. Kisshu edged closer to Ichigo so he could pick up the conversation.

"_Hi honey! _" The person on the other line exclaimed.

Ichigo recognized the voice and right away greeted her mother.

"_Ichigo, are you sick? You sound a bit stuffy."_ Her mother asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, mom I'm fine. I just caught a little bug, nothing some chicken soup couldn't fix!" she answered, forcing her voice to be cheerful.

"_Well alright. Have you been staying home from school?" _She inquired.

_School! I totally forgot about school, shoot! Stupid Kisshu why didn't he remind me? Why did I have to get sick? I'm going to get suspended!_ Ichigo groaned and returned back to the conversation.

"Mom, I totally forgot about school, could you maybe call the school and tell them that I won't be in for another week or so?"

"_Well, I don't know honey, are you really that sick?"_

Kisshu chuckled and replied yes. Ichigo quickly put her hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"_Ichigo? Ichigo, is there someone else with you? I heard a voice."_

"N-no mom!" she stuttered, a pink tint covering her cheeks. "I was just…listening to the radio!!" she finished quickly.

"_Okay, well I just want to call and tell you that we won't be home on the 17__th__ as promised. We'll be a week late. Is that alright sweetheart? Try and understand."_

"What!?!" Ichigo wailed, she could feel tears building up in her eyes. "B-but mom! I can't.. I don't want to be home alone! I'm sick and tired, and I feel horrible! I need you! Please come home." She finished softly.

"_Ichigo, please try to be strong. I am really sorry, but you're grandfather needs us now. We'll be back before you know it! I promise!" _her mother finished cheerfully.

"P-please mom….." Ichigo trailed off, salty tears streaming down her angel-like face.

"_I promise we will be back soo-" _

"NO!" Ichigo interrupted, gripping the phone tightly, making sure that it wouldn't fall out of her sweaty hands. "All you care about is grand-dad. Well how about me!?! You leave me alone at home for who knows how long! I don't know even if I want you home now." She ended the conversation by slamming the phone down on her bed.

"Well, that was quite a performance there kitten." Kisshu laughed quietly.

"Not everything is funny Kish." She replied glaring at him. "I'm just fed up with my mom. I just don't understand this at all. All she cares about is grandpa, what am I, chopped liver?!?" Ichigo threw her hands up into the air and continued on with her speech. "If they're not coming home anytime soon that means I'm going to have to take control of the house, sick or no sick!"

"Kitten, I-"

"You know what, you're right Kisshu!"

"I didn't say anythin-"

Ichigo jumped out of bed and rushed forward to the bathroom not giving Kisshu a chance to speak. The golden eyed boy just sat on the bed looking bewildered and confused.

_How did she get that much energy? _He asked himself. _Girls are crazy _he finally concluded, while walking out of her bedroom.

***

Meanwhile Ichigo was busy scrubbing her teeth in the bathroom. _Haha! Take that you pesky germs! _She thought happily while spitting out her strawberry flavored toothpaste in the sink. She grabbed a white towel and rubbed her face clean of any sweat or dirt. Finally, she put her hair into her two familiar pigtails.

_Finally, I look like myself again! S_he smiled into the mirror as she saw how she looked. Sure she was a little pale, but besides that she looked perfectly healthy.

She walked to the bathroom door and opened it. "Kisshu!" she called out her eyes dancing around the room trying to find her favorite alien. "Kisshu?" her smile suddenly drooped. _Where'd he go? He'd better have a good explanation for leaving again. _She thought as she walked over to her dresser to pick out fresh clothes.

_There! I feel all fresh and clea- _Her thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get it!" she called out of habit. She bounded down the stairs and opened the front door. When she saw who it was she instantly gasped.

"Masaya!" Ichigo exclaimed "What are _you _doing here!?!" she finished coldly. A deathly glare quickly formed on her face.

"I came to apologize." He said quickly.

"Well apology not accepted." She tried closing the door but Masaya had put his foot out so it made it impossible.

"Please, Ichigo, can't you just give me five minutes?" he pleaded; a sad look was quickly evolving in his eyes.

"Fine." She gave in, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting…"

"I'll just get to the point; I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it at all. You're smart, gorgeous, and pretty funny sometimes too! I was just so confused that day I didn't know what I was saying!"

"Stop trying to sugar coat it." She scowled. Ichigo wasn't falling for his little act, she knew exactly what kind of guy Masaya was and she wasn't planning to take him back.

"Okay, I guess all I'm asking is that... will you be my girlfriend..again?" he asked sheepishly looking down at his shoes.

Ichigo scoffed and replied "So you think that by saying sorry it will make everything better? Wow, boy you have a lot to learn. Now if you don't mind I have some house work that I have to start d-"

Ichigo didn't get a chance to finish when Masaya's lips where suddenly crushed to hers.

"Mhhhpff!" she yelled in protest, as she tried to stop the kiss.

The odds were against Ichigo when Kisshu teleported in front of her. "So this is what you do in your free time. Good to know." She saw hurt and anger flash in his eyes before he disappeared again.

Ichigo finally broke the kiss and slapped Masaya. "What the hell is your problem!?" she yelled before racing up to her bed room, hoping that Kisshu might be in there waiting for her; with his usual playful smirk. She hoped that it was all a horrible nightmare and she soon would wake up and laugh about it.

But it didn't happen like that.

__________________

Thanks for reading and don't forget!!- REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks!

'Till next time! (I know cheesy line lol)

-Lily


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys! *waves* Whats up? :D  
Anyways, I'd like to deticate this chapter to my Best Friend! I wrote it for her since she won the place of secretary at our school elections.. *claps* She's been also helping me out alot with story, giving me great ideas, and yeah. If it wasn't for her you guys wouldn't be getting chapter 8 for a long time because of lack of reviews. Either you guys hate the story or your just to lazy to press the button that says REVIEW. Haha x] If you don't review I don't update simple as that.

Anyways onto the chapter! Enjoy! And remember REVIEW, and if you don't Kisshu will eat you. Rawr. 0.o

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**____________________**

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled as she bounded towards her bedroom. She flung the door open and looked around the room in agony. He was gone, and it was all her fault. Why did she have to open the door to stupid Masaya?!

"Ugh!" she screamed in frustration. Ichigo fell onto her bed, exhausted, her fever had been going up and down; therefore draining the redhead of most of her energy.

Ichigo sat up and looked into her mirror, her vision blurred and she was suddenly deep in thought ; _I can't do this anymore_, _I can't keep on pretending, I need to tell Kisshu how I feel about him before he hates me completely. _

The red head quickly stood up and went downstairs, to her horror Masaya was sitting on the couch acting like he owned the place. Ichigo growled as she approached him.

"What are you still doing here?" Masaya's head snapped up and his chocolate brown eyes bore into Ichigo's as he replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, I was just so angry at myself that I just wanted to show you how much I love you." He blushed slightly.

Ichigo's cheeks suddenly flared up. "Y-you… you what now!?!"

"I love you Ichigo." He said more confidently while grasping her hand, but Ichigo roughly pushed him back.

"Masaya, I'm sorry..." she trailed off looking away.

"Oh," he finally realized to what she was referring to. "Ichigo, if there is any way to prove that I'm not that kind of guy.. I'd do anything!" He pleaded "Please give me another chance, I'll be the perfect boyfriend!" he finished his eyes full of hope.

Ichigo eyes suddenly flashed as she heard Masaya say "perfect boyfriend". Her mind wandered to Kisshu. He was perfect, flawless; sometimes she wished the she could be like him. Kish was the enemy but to tell the truth she didn't care, Kisshu was perfect for her not the tree-hugger. Ichigo giggled and Masaya shot her a confused look. _I guess Kisshu's name for Masaya is rubbing off on me. _The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Masaya, you're a great guy.. but you're not the guy for me. It's sweet that you think of me in that way, but lets face it you won't be able to turn back time. You cheated on m-"

"I said I was sorry!" he interrupted, rubbing his sweaty palms together.

"Please let me finish. As I was saying," she started " You. Are. Not. The. Guy. For. Me." She broke the sentence into single words. "Do you understand?" she asked "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop bringing it up."

Ichigo stood up, motioning that he should leave. Masaya stood up and bowed out of respect.

As he walked towards the door he asked Ichigo; "Do you need anything? Would you like me to bring you some food or something? And I really am sorry." He smiled a sincere smile.

"I think I'm okay, but if it isn't any trouble could you get me some Tylenol? I've caught a little col-"

Masaya interrupting her every sentence was really starting to get to her.

"Say no more!" he exclaimed "I'm on it!" he rushed out the door and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the black haired boy running in the direction of the supermarket.

Ichigo turned around so her back was pressed against the door. She looked at the living room and realized that it was a total mess, the whole house was.

"No point in lying in bed all day, might as well get to work!" She said to no one in particular. Ichigo walked over to the closet that was on her left .The red head opened it and took out a mop, brooms, and different cleaning soaps.

She walked into the kitchen and quickly got to work.

***

In almost no time at all she was finished. Ichigo's eyes wandered around the room as she admired her work.

One by one all of the rooms where cleaned. Ichigo was proud that she had completed so much. But she knew that the next day she probably wouldn't be able to stand up let alone move her body.

Ichigo walked into her room to close the window that she had left open so the room could be aired out but when the red head walked in the fresh smell of cut grass hit her nose.

"Mhhm!" she breathed in. _It's going to be a great day today! _She thought; a smile crossing her face, but as soon as that smile came it disappeared. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered the previous episode with Kisshu.

"No," she whimpered "Nothing was happening between me and Masaya he shouldn't have gotten upset. If only I could find him and explain everything to him, I don't love Masaya….because.. because I love Kisshu.." Ichigo had confessed her feelings out loud, the feverish girl was startled to hear the words roll of her tongue.

"I love him…" Ichigo said lifting her head up a pink tint covering her cheeks.

What she didn't know was that Kisshu was thinking the exact opposite.

***

Kisshu couldn't believe it, he left her alone for one second and when he came back she was lip locking with that tree-hugger. He felt the anger rise in his chest as he walked down the familiar carpeted hallway that led to his master's chamber.

He knocked on the grand door and heard a booming voice call out to him that he may enter.

"Deep Blue," Kisshu bowed out of respect, but the alien leader did not acknowledge the greeting instead he scowled at the younger alien and motioned with his hand for him to continue.

"I have made up my mind," Kisshu started, wincing as he got ready to say the next sentence "I will kill the human girl, Ichigo, as you asked." He finished his voice barely above a whisper.

____________________________

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey guys! I was very pleased with the reviews for the last chapter so I decided to give you Ch 10 early. :] So again- REVIEW!!!!! Please. I will not update unless I get 10.. yes 10.. reviews for this chapter!

Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**________________________**

Four days. That's how long he stayed away.

***

It was a quiet and calm morning at the Momomiya residence. A redhead was sleeping soundly underneath a large pink blanket; you could barely see her, only maybe the tip of her nose and bits red hair that escaped through her comforter and spilled on her pillow.

Suddenly the red head moved, she turned over and her chestnut eyes shot open, hope could easily be detected in her voice as she softly called out; "Kisshu?"

No answer. She wasn't disappointed, not really. The red head knew that he wouldn't be coming back, at least not anytime soon, the alien was gone because of her.

Ichigo flipped over so she was lying on her back.

"Ugh." The red haired girl groaned as she rubbed her eyes, Ichigo sat up and tipped her legs over the side of her bed. _Monday, another day of doing nothing. Fabulous. _She thought while getting out of the warm comfort of her bed and walking over to her dresser to pick out the days outfit. Ichigo's fever was getting better. Her temperature was now almost normal so soon she would be returning to school and resuming with her studies.

Lately, Ichigo was debating if she should just forget about Kisshu and move on. But she always came up with the same conclusion. She couldn't. Ichigo loved that golden-eyed alien; she would risk her life for him just like he had in her dream. The girl shuddered as faint memories of the nightmare came flooding back to her.

The girl sighed as she walked down stairs to prepare breakfast. When she walked into her brightly lit kitchen she realized that something was off, she looked around and it seemed that everything was in its usual place. But the redhead couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling that she was feeling in her stomach. _Someone was here last night. _Ichigo thought as she held onto the counter to steady herself. Her already pale skin turned ash white.

Thoughts of murder and kidnapping suddenly crossed her mind.

"Someone broke in!" She exclaimed out loud. Ichigo suddenly realized what she was saying and right away started scolding herself. _Get a grip Ichigo! _She mentally screamed _it was probably nothing stop getting yourself hyped up over some dumb feeling that you got! You're still sick remember? You where probably just imagining things._

"Ugh!" the girl groaned as she walked over to the fridge to get some bread. Before she could open it Ichigo heard a light 'thump' coming from upstairs.

_Oh gosh, someone's in the house..._ the terror-stricken girl couldn't move. She just stared at the floor, not a single breath was heard. The house was so quite you could hear a pin dropping.

Ichigo suddenly snapped out of her trance and in what seemed like forever she took a long deep breath.

This somewhat calmed her down and she was able to resume thinking. _Okay, I can A- run.... B- Go ca- wait a second! I'm a mew mew! I can defeat any guy or thing that might be upstairs, yeah!_

Ichigo's spirits soared as she fingered the delicate metal object that was now in her hand.

"Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis!" she yelled, lifting her Power Pendant in the air.

All of a suddenly a pink light surrounded the girl. As soon as it came it left. Standing in the place of Ichigo Momomiya was Mew Ichigo. Ichigo's red hair was turned into a delicious shade of pink. Bubble gum pink as everyone liked to call it. Replacing Ichigo's green skirt , blue polo shirt, and white frilly socks was her pink Mew battle outfit, and long red boots that went up to her knees. Magenta red gloves were found on the girls hand and last but not least a black fuzzy tail and black cat ears appeared; concluding the Mew look.

"For the future of the world I will be of service, Nya!" Ichigo called out; suddenly she broke out into a cough. "Maybe that wasn't really necessary."

When the coughing subsided; Ichigo slowly creeped towards the staircase. When she heard another 'thump' she couldn't take it, the girl paled. Ichigo quickly turned around and rushed out the door not even bothering to close it.

She had no idea where she was going all she knew was that she had to get out of that house. She didn't care if she was super hero. She was still a normal girl, and she had feelings, and right then and there her feelings where telling her to quickly bolt out of that house!

Ichigo looked around and realized that people where staring to stare at her, when the redhead looked down she soon found out why, she was still in her Mew form.

"Haha!" Ichigo laughed; putting her arm behind her head, "Would you look at that Halloween came early this year! Haha!" she called out to the bystanders who where now giving her very strange looks.

"Geez, look at the time I really have to go!" she nervously exclaimed while hurrying over to a very large and thick tree. She glanced around to make sure that nobody was watching and the pink haired girl quickly de-transformed.

"Much better, now I'm not going to look like an idiot!" she giggled. Ichigo stepped out from behind the tall oak and moved her gaze so she was looking at the street sign.

"Masaya lives somewhere around here…" she murmured before bouncing off to catch the bus.

***

"Number 12….. that's got to be-" she trailed off squinting at the house numbers as she walked by.

"- right here!" she finished. Ichigo took a quick look at the house. _Wow! _She thought _it's beautiful!_

Standing in front of her was a very large house…scratch that.. more like a very huge mansion!

Ichigo didn't spend that much time admiring the lush grounds. She toar her gaze away from the house and quickly ran up the black driveway, getting to the front door.

Ichigo gulped as she pressed the doorbell. She heard shuffling feet from inside and a voice that sounded like Masaya's called out "Just a minute!"

The door bust open and there stood a very flustered Masaya. "Ichigo!" He was surprised to see her there; normally he would be the one showing up on her doorstep.

"Hi Masaya…" she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Ichigo!!" he finally registered that his love was standing on his doorstep. "Come in!" he ushered the red headed girl inside and guided her to his living room. He pointed to a large white couch. "Please sit down."

"Thanks.. umm Masaya I was actually wondering if I could ask you something."

"Anything, what's wrong?" he replied.

"Well, whatwouldyoudoifyouthoughtsomeonewasbreakingintoyourhouse?" she rushed, looking over at the black-haired boy to see how he would react. Ichigo didn't know how else to put it without sounded stupid, or delusional.

"Uh..Ichigo? What's exactly happening?" he responded a confused look appeared on his face.

"Umm.. see I woke up this morning and like usual I went downstairs to get breakfast but when I walked into the kitchen I felt like something was off, but I could place my finger on it! So right when I was opening the fridge I heard this noise coming from upstairs…" she trailed off thinking about how she could exclude the part of her transforming. "Oh! I sort of froze in place for a while since I was really startled and scared but I eventually tried going upstairs to 'investigate', but then I heard the 'thump' again so I just rushed out of house." She finished, out of breath from saying so much without pausing.

"Wow, uhm.. Ichigo maybe something just fell of your shelf... the window might have been open and the wind might have knocked something off." Masaya said, running his hands through his black hair.

"Yeah, maybe… well don't know!" she said while laughing a bit.

"You might have also just imagined the whole thing." The boy looked off into the distance but quickly regained his posture. " Hey! Would you like to go to the park with me? It might clear your head a bit, and help you remember what actually happened. I could pack a picnic for us."

Ichigo dull chestnut eyes suddenly lit up at the idea. "That would be great thanks!"

_Ichigo! Don't forget about Kisshu! Oh, it will be okay it's not like me and Masaya are going on a date we are just friends… I think. S_he argued with herself but finally concluded that she should go with him, Kisshu might not even be coming back for all she knew.

***

"Mhhmm!!!" Ichigo exclaimed while munching on a sandwich, "These are really good!" she complimented with a mouth full of food; so the words came out sounding something like "Mffmm hmmm fhhh!"

The couple was sitting on a large hill, the sun was just going down so the scenery was amazing and just breath-taking.

Masaya laughed; the first real laugh Ichigo heard in a long time. When she swallowed her food she announced that she was going to go throw out the wrapping.

The girl stood up and marched over to the garbage can that was located behind a patch of evergreens.

While walking she started to hum "Don't think about it' by Emily Osment. The song made her all happy and cheery inside. One line of the song especially stood out to her "Cuz I'm livin' my life and I don't think about it." It sort of related to what she was going throu-

Ichigo couldn't finish her thought when something cold and sharp was all of a sudden pressed against her neck.

She uttered a gasp. A voice quickly whispered behind her; "I'm sorry" she felt a trickle of blood running down her neck, as the blade pressed further into her skin. She was about to scream out of pain when she realized;

The voice was familiar…._KISSHU!_

______________________________

**A/N: **Yupp, theres chapter 9.. hope ya'll enjoyed it and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys so don't be shy; just drop me a message. :)

Oh and before I forget-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW- Thanks!

Peace out,

Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey guys!I know I said that I would update after 10 reviews but I just _needed _to post the next chapter tonight. LOL Anyways, this isn't a very good chapter, but still as usual please REVIEW! Thank you!!! :D

_________________________________

The girl was trembling, tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she unsuccessfully tried getting out the boys vice grip.

"Kisshu!" the girl screamed, pain tearing down her back. "What are you doing!?! I thought that you loved me!" Her legs where shaking as she tried to steady herself.

_This is it, _she thought _I'm going to die. _All of a sudden Ichigo's mouth opened and the words "I love you" came tumbling out.

Ichigo felt Kisshu's grip on her loosen, and his blades fell to the earth in a gentle "clink" The red held fell down to her knees and her hands quickly went to her neck where the blades had pierced her delicate skin. She winced as her hand came in contact with the wound.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and she looked up, tears shining in her chocolate eyes. A soon as the red head saw who it was she right away backed up, her back against a tree trunk. Ichigo turned her head away from the figure and tightly closed her eyes, her whole body trembling.

"Ichigo," Kisshu murmured as he slowly approached the frightened girl. "Please don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt y-"

Kisshu didn't get to finish his sentence when Masaya suddenly appeared from behind the trees.

"Ichigo are you her- "he couldn't finish, the boys dark eyes suddenly widened at the sight of Kisshu looming over the cowering Ichigo.

"You!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Kisshu. "What did you do to her!?!" Masaya rushed over to Ichigo and grasped her hand. "Are you okay alright?" His eyes skimmed her face and finally landed on her neck, he saw blood running out in a alarmingly quick rate. "Oh gosh, Ichigo, we have to get you to the hospital fast!"

His attention turned away from Ichigo and now he was focused on the figure in front of him. "You are an idiot you know that? What the hell is your problem!?!?" Masaya almost never lost his temper but this situation was different. Ichigo, _his _Ichigo was hurt, and that freak hurt her!

The black haired boy quickly stood up and regained his posture. Out of nowhere he moved forward and tackled the stunned alien to the ground.

Ichigo saw all of this happening out of the corner of her eye. "Stop," she weakly protested but the two teenagers didn't hear her. The red haired girl propped herself up on her elbows and through a very slow and painful process she made her way to the two boys.

"Masaya!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Get off of him! Don't hurt Kisshu!" Ichigo finished, trying to pry the black haired boy off the alien.

_Why is this happening to me!?_ She thought, _why did I have to become a Mew Mew? Couldn't I just live a normal life like everyone else? No, I just had to get involved, just like always. Stupid, stupid idiot!_

"You choose him over me?" The question brought Ichigo back down to Earth. She looked up to see that Masaya had one of the blades up to Kisshu's neck.

"Masaya no!!" she screamed, as she fell to her knees. "I don't know! I-I'm so confused! Just please don't hurt him!" Ichigo finished, her salty tears wetting her flushed face cheeks. The red head winced as one of the water droplets rolled down her neck, into her open cut.

Masaya scoffed and chucked the blade at the ground, "You can have him," he started "just remember if you chose him you can forget about me completely. There won't be any second chances."

"Have fun Ichigo!" he stated as he walked away, leaving the weeping redhead behind.

_I'm falling apart; I have noth- STOP IT! _Another voice screamed in her head. _Get yourself together Ichigo, stop acting like moron! Be strong for yourself and Kisshu._

"Kisshu," she murmured. Her eyes skimmed the area and finally they landed on the golden-eyed boy. He was busy getting his Dragon Blade out of the earth.

When he heard his name whispered hr looked over to Ichigo, they're eyes met for a second before the exhausted red head blacked out.

***

_Wake up! _A voice screamed, it was getting louder and louder by the second, it came to the point where the girl couldn't bear it anymore.

Suddenly the red heads eyes popped open. At first she couldn't place where she was but then Ichigo realized that she was at home, in her bed.

Her limbs felt like they were on fire, she couldn't move any part of her body. Ichigo reached up and put a hand on her forehead to see if her fever had come back and knowing her luck, it did.

"Ugh" she groaned. Ichigo tried moved her head so she was facing her window, before her eyes could reach their destination she noticed that a figure was hunched over at her desk.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo groggily whispered, still not fully awakened.

The aliens head shot up and he quickly got up out of the chair and rushed to the girl's side.

"Ichigo!" he exclaimed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

The red head's eyes flashed and suddenly Kisshu was bombarded with questions. "Kisshu! What happened?! Did I faint? Where's Masaya? " She asked. Finally Ichigo remembered the most important one. "W-why did you hurt me?" she squeaked, twining her hands together.

"Ichigo, calm down, everything is fine. Just relax!" The alien ran a hand through his dark green locks as he replied. "We were at the park when you suddenly fainted, must have been from over exhaustion , then I carried you home. I wasn't about to leave you alone like that tree hugger did. Ichigo, I am truly sorry for hurting you. It wasn't any of my doing, I was ordered too, and I do love you Ichigo, with all of my heart! I would sacrifice my life for you!" he finished, taking a hold of her hand.

"Who?" she asked weakly. "Who ordered you to kill me?" her eyes quickly filling up with fear.

Kisshu grimaced. "Deep Blue, and he will not let anyone stand in the way of getting to you."

__________________________________________

**A/N: **Wow, very short chapter, sorry about that! ;(

Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thank you!!

:)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating I was SUPER busy with school and such. Anyways I also want to say that I am really sorry for chapter 10. It has got to be the worst thing I have ever written in my life. I hate it. I think I'll end up re-writing it. So yeah, I'm really sorry about that. :(

Oh yeah, I would like to deticate this chapter to my two B.F.F.S. One of them who actually wrote one of the scenes in the chapter; she is just plain awesome!! :D :D I love yah!!! And the other who has been supporting me all through out this story. Thanks guys, couldn't have done it without you! Anyways, onto the story! ENJOY! AND REVIEW!!! :D Thanks!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, although I wish I did. :(**

"Ichigo…" a boy about the age of 15 spoke to the girl that was sleeping before him. A groan was his response as the red head rolled over, her back now facing the alien.

"Koneko-chan, wake up!" He spoke a bit louder this time, shaking the girl lightly.

"Fine you win." He heard Ichigo mumble into her pink pillow as she turned over, her chestnut eyes full of sleepiness. She propped herself up on her elbows and reluctantly sat up.

"Arhhh…" she yawned, stretching her hands over her head.

"Would you like some food?" Kisshu asked, running his hands through his green locks.

"Umm…" Ichigo started, moving her legs so that they were tipped over her bedside. "Not right now, thanks. I don't really feel that well."

A look of worry crossed over Kish's face.

"Ichigo! Are you okay, do you need some medicine?"

"Calm down Kish, it's fine, I just have a small stomach ache. No biggee." She said with a small smile, trying to reassure the worried boy.

"Listen, Ichigo I know that this is going to sound really 'out of nowhere' ..." he started, clasping his pale hands together. "But I'm really sorry about what occurred a couple of days ago…" Kisshu hung his head. " I-I didn't mean for that to happen, and I promise to never hurt you again!" The alien finished, his golden orbs heavy with sadness as he moved closer to Ichigo to give her a tight and loving embrace.

Kisshu secured his arms around the girl. He lifted her chin and started kissing her cheek, making his way over to her tempting lips. As the moment became more intense she looked up and met his lustful eyes. Ichigo never knew that she could love him so much after everything that had happened. Kisshu then said just three simple words before sweeping her off her feet, he kissed her with such passion that her heart was attempting to leap out of her chest.

"I love you..." Kisshu murmured against Ichigo's rosy lips. The red head responded with a small moan as the alien went lower, away from her mouth. He left a trail of kisses down her neck. Ichigo was about to tilt her head so he could get better access when she realized what was happening.

"K-Kisshu! S-stop!" she stuttered while trying to push the golden eyed boy away from her.

"Kisshu! Please!" Ichigo whimpered, pushing her hands against the aliens well toned chest. Kisshu noticed Ichigo's sudden rigid form and right away stopped. Her brown eyes met his golden ones. Ichigo could detect hints of sadness in them.

"I-I'm sorry. "The alien mumbled, tilting his head away.

Ichigo felt a pang in her heart as Kish removed his arms. "No, no! It's okay. I mean, I just don't want to go too far… I mean we both are still pretty young, and uhh…" she trailed off not sure how to finish her sentence.

Kisshu's melodic laugh filled the room. The red head was glad that he was back to his old and playful self. "Haha, Koneko-chan, don't worry I'm not going to have sex with you, if that's what you're getting at!"

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, her cheeks burning a fiery red. " T-that was-" she didn't get to finish ,when she was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug.

" I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do." He said while twirling a piece of Ichigo's red hair on his finger. Kisshu could practically feel the heat radiating off Ichigo's face as he said the next sentence; "You aren't scared of me are you?"

"N-no!" she exclaimed. " I trust you, but… you're a…boy..and you might get out of control when we are… uhh…" _What's wrong with me? _She thought _I'm not usually this shy, snap out of it you stupid baka! _

Kisshu chuckled "Kissing. Don't be afraid to say that kitten." He said playfully.

"Uh, right." Deciding that she had enough of the subject Ichigo brought up the dreaded topic.

"Kisshu," the red head started off shakily "what's going to happen to me? Is Deep Blue going to…you know.. _kill me?_" she said the last sentence very quietly almost like if was scared that Deep Blue would over hear her.

Kisshu posture went rigid. "No." he said a stone look coming over his features. "He will not get anywhere near you, not if I have anything to do about it." He breathed out, calming down a bit. "I will protect you with my life Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled as he said her favorite two words. "I promise."

" I know you will Kisshu. That's I love you." She blushed as the words rolled of her tongue. It was funny but she enjoyed saying them, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

" I love you too Ichigo."

***

"Ahahah! S-stop, s-s-stop K-Kisshu!" Tears of laughter spilled down her flushed cheeks. The red head and the alien were currently on the floor with Kisshu tickling Ichigo, wanting to see her smile. For the past couple of days she was always sulking at one thing or another and it was high time for her to cheer up.

"K-Kish!!!" she squealed trying to get his hands off her.  
The alien chuckled and all of a sudden stopped. He pinned her to the ground, and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

"Mhmm.." he sighed, smiling. "You taste like strawberries."

"Kish!!" she cried, trying to get the alien off of her. Her face was now a coated with a light shade of scarlet when she realized how close he was to her.

Their process was interrupted with the ringing of the telephone. "Kish, I have to get that!" Ichigo yelled, forcefully pushing the boy out of her way.

"Awe, I just wanted to play!" he whined, sounding like a three year old instead of a teenager.

Kisshu glanced in Ichigo's direction and noticed that her eyes where glassy with unshed tears. The golden- eyed boy walked over to the red head just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"I understand mom. I'll be okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm actually having lots fun."

Kisshu took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist and pull her against him. Ichigo blushed and started stuttering.

"M-mom, yeah. I have to go. I'll ..uh ..talk to you later. Tell grand dad that I hope he gets better!"

Ichigo put down the phone with a sigh. "I feel like my parents are never going to come back home! My grandpa's having a surgery in two weeks, and my parents feel like it's their responsibility to be with him!" She turned around and faced the alien. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She murmured gently.

"For what?" Kisshu inquired, rubbing his hand up and down Ichigo's back.

"For being here with me. For helping me out. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Kisshu's golden eyes filled with happiness. His Koneko-chan was finally beginning to realized that he wasn't so bad, maybe things where turning up. But his peaceful thoughts were disrupted by Ichigo's sudden question.

"Kisshu?" she spoke, softly.

"Mhmm."

"What's going to happen with Deep Blue?" When she finished you could easily detect worry in her chestnut eyes.

That's when Kisshu realized that he would have to take Deep Blue's life, and he would have to do it soon.

________________________

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 11! Review and let me know what you think! PLEASE!

Next chapter I will be making a list of people who reviewed the story! The people who have reviewed the most up to chapter 13 will get chapter 14 a week before I post it on Fan Fic!! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!!

Peace out!

-Lily.


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I know you all are going like- 'Where's chapter 12?" or something but I have some bad news, I won't be able to finish Chapter 12 anytime soon, I know you all must hate me but I'm really sorry! I have a bunch of tests coming up this week (Geo, Math, History, French you name it!) so I won't have anytime to even get close to my laptop! If you guys want to read what I wrote so far for Chapter 12 then just say so in your review. I have about 500 words written and it sounds okay so far, but I wouldn't want to post it up as a full chapter because it's way too short.

Again, I am REALLY sorry! I might have the actual Chapter 12 up by the end up the week ( not promising anything) but yeah. I know I told alot of you that I would have it up today, but school comes first, sorry guys!

I hope to hear from you, let me know if you want to read what I have written for Chapter 12. :]

Peace out!,

-Lily


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Please don't hurt me....uhh. Well, I'M BACK. I didn't, and I'm not planning on abandoning this Fic. I just had alot of things going on in school, and in life. :P Just a warning, I haven't written in....2-3 months? So my writing may be off, so if you can please try to ignore any grammer, or spelling errors that I might have. And if the characters sound a bit OOC then again, I'm sorry. He he. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. Thanks!! (L)

**Disclamier: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. So please don't sue me. :)**

* * *

"I just don't understand why we have to fight! Why can't we just talk to them!?" the alien shouted at his leader who was casually perched on his sizeable chair, though it looked more like a throne to Kisshu.

"Silence!" the older male boomed; his voice bounced off the walls, making the whole room seem like it was trembling.

"You will not speak to me in such manner!" The alien advanced closer to the figure that was kneeled in front of him. "You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." (A/N: Sound familiar? Those of you who watch Avatar the Last Airbender will know what I'm talking about ;]) He smiled before materializing a large silver sword in front of him.

Deep Blue didn't think twice before lifting the sword over his head and cutting a straight long gash on the teenager's arm.

"Argh!!" Kisshu cried out in pain, his hand quickly going to his wounded arm. His fingers came in contact with a sticky liquid that was quickly escaping through the painful gash; droplets fell onto the marble floor staining it with a dark scarlet color. He could feel tears of anger build up in his golden eyes.

"Look at you, pathetic!" The alien leader spat, looking down at the boy in disgust. "You remind me so much of your father, weak-"

"You don't know _anything_!!!" Kisshu roared in rage, shooting up from his crumpled position on the floor. The golden-eyed boy made his two well known blades appear by his side. He staggered slightly before turning his attention to the man in front of him. Kisshu rushed forward and pointed his swords at Deep Blue's neck.

"You're wrong!" Kisshu shouted, grinding his teeth together in frustration. "I intend to speak my mind and you _will_ listen."

Deep Blue's eyes flashed as he gave the boy a hateful glare. If he wasn't in such a position he would have murdered the boy right then and there.

"I'm sick of taking your orders, "Kisshu started, tightening his grip on his swords. " I will not hurt Ichigo, I won't lay a finger on her, I don't care what you say. Kill me is you wish, but you won't touch Ichigo." He finished, Kisshu saw a trickle of blood running down his master's neck.

"You've fallen in love with that human!?!" Deep Blue bellowed, a crazed look possessing his face. "Have you compl-"Kisshu cut him off before the man could say another word.

"It doesn't matter! What matters to me is that you're a sick cruel and cold-hearted being, you've made our people fear you, they don't respect you they are all terrified of you!"

Deep Blue scoffed at the boy's statement. He knew that what Kisshu said was true, but did he really care for the people? No, Deep Blue craved power, getting it from every little source. And there would be nothing standing in his way of getting it.

"If you want to kill me, then do so. Right here, right now." He spoke calmly, but to Kisshu his tone of voice was sickening. Almost like nails on a chalk board. The older alien knew that Kisshu wouldn't be able to do it. Even in rage, the teenager still had a soft and caring heart. Killing anybody wasn't an option for him, no matter how much he wanted it.

"Do it. Right now." Deep Blue spat, taunting the boy.

Kisshu's face was a mess; you could perfectly read all of the emotions that he was feeling at the moment, love, anger, hatred, and most of all confusion. He didn't know what to do. This was Ichigo that they were talking about, the girl he had battled with for two years, but fell in love with her in the end. Killing Deep Blue off would be so easy, but just the thought of that made the golden eyed alien's heart ache. He agreed that Deep Blue was a horrible man, and that the world would be better off without him, but he still was a person. A living, breathing person.

"I knew it, you are just too weak, I should have disposed of you months ago, while I had the chance. You are, and always will be nothing."

Kisshu hung his head, not wanting to meet the leader's eyes. The teenager knew that what Deep Blue said wasn't true, but it still had hurt him. _Nothing..nothing…_the words rung in his head, clear as a melody that couldn't be forgotten.

Looking down, Kisshu realized that his vision was starting to blur, the whole room felt like it was swaying, and in no seconds at all he fell down, crumpled on the hard floor. His blades made a light 'tink' as they fell beside him; a rich red color coating their usual silver hue. As of then it hit him, he was too careless to even realize that the wound on this arm had grow bigger, and blood was seeping out at an alarmingly fast rate. He could have escaped, but of course Kisshu always had to stay and do things _his _way.

He coughed once, clutching his side. _I'm sorry Ichigo…_ _I love you._

* * *

**Author's Note: **DOES KISSHU DIE?? DUN DUN DUUNNN. Haha. :) 10 reviews, and I update. Thankss!

-Lily


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Konnichiwa minna-san! I am so sorry that it's taken me over 6 (?) months to update. D: BUT, it was not my fault! I had a lot of things going on. ^^; Like, *drumroll* I'M GOING TO JAPAN!! WOOOTT. TOKYO! :D YEAH. That's part of the reason why I wasn't on. I was learning JAPANESE. And I've gotten pretty good at it too! :D SO, I'm going to be flying there next year, during Winter Break, weee! I'm pretty excited! ^^ Hehe…and I realize I am probably boring all you by now so HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 13!

(P.S Thank you to all who reviewed! Can you believe it, this story got over 100 reviews!! YEAAAH. :D )

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew...though I REALLY wish I could. D:

* * *

"Kisshu?" a red haired girl called out, stepping into her warm home. Ichigo had just gone shopping, seeing as she was almost out of food. It was a good thing that her parents had left her some money before they left for Paris, or she probably would have starved to death. Dropping the bags on the floor, she quickly took of her jacket and bounded up the stairs her bed room, two steps at a time.

Ichigo slowly opened up her bedroom door, not wanting to scare the golden eyed alien who was probably in her room, she hadn't told him where she was going so he was probably worried sick by now.

"I'm back!" She spoke out, her melodic voice filling the empty room. "Kish?" Ichigo started to get worried, seeing as Kisshu never really went out without telling her. "Kish, if this is a joke, it's _not funny_." A frown quickly replaced the smile that was on her face seconds before.

"If you don't come out right now, I…" she trailed off, pondering about how she should end the sentence. "I will never let you kiss me again!" The red head exclaimed, putting a hand on her hip. It took a few seconds for her words to finally sink in. _"Crap, oh crap, I did not just say that, what's wrong with me, What if I'm turning into a pervert!?" _Ichigo mentally screamed, clasping her hands together in hope that she wasn't.

"I d-didn't mean it like t-that," she stuttered, a light blush covering her once cold cheeks. "I just said that s-so you would c-come out. You can kiss me anytime you want!" Again, Ichigo covered her mouth, with her hand, trying to prevent herself from saying anything else so stupid.

"I'm just going to stop talking now..." The red head laughed nervously, and quickly walked out of the room.

"But seriously," Ichigo called over her shoulder, "come out, or I'll get mad at you."

As much as the red head tried to convince herself that Kisshu was alright, that he was probably off goofing around with Pai or Taruto, she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of her head that something was wrong.

***

Ichigo was right.

At that moment Kisshu was struggling to get out of the cell which Deep Blue had put him in. After numerous efforts of breaking out, he still failed miserably. Ripping his attention away from the metal bars he quickly glanced at his arm, the wound that Deep Blue had given him had gotten worse, seeing as he didn't have anything to cover it up with, but luckily it had stopped bleeding.

The golden eyed teenager was lucky in general, instead of killing him off completely Deep Blue decided that it would be more fun to watch Kisshu die in pain, leaving him alone in a prison cell. From the time that his 'leader' had disposed of him, the alien had been racking his brain for ideas on how to escape.

Kisshu still had his teleporting ability, but was too weak to use it. The boy was sure that if he even tried flying he would end up collapsing on the floor, so teleporting was out of the question.

Walking over to a corner he slowly sat down, on the hard concrete floor, putting his head on his knees. He would get out of there, he had to.

***

Hours had passed and Ichigo still hadn't seen the alien. The red head had to admit, she did miss him a lot.

"Stop worrying so much Ichigo," she muttered to herself, leaning back on her chair, trying to concentrate on the homework before her. Just because Ichigo had been absent from school for about one week didn't mean that she didn't have any work. Moe, one of Ichigo's friends, had been _kind _enough to stop by the red head's house every day dropping off any school work that she missed.

"Ugh!" she groaned in frustration. I _hate _English! Nobody needs this anyways, stupid pronouns, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ichigo ranted, slamming her pencil down on the desk. Pushing her chair away from the desk, the red head got up and quickly walked out of her stuffy bed room.

"_This would be so much easier if Kisshu was here." _She thought, coming into her bright kitchen. Ichigo opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of Apple Juice; pouring it into a clear cup she quickly drenched down the drink.

The girl sighed, resting her head against the cool fridge door. _"Where could h-"A_ light 'thump' from upstairs quickly brought the red head out of her thoughts.

"Mew Ichigo?" She heard a soft but icy voice call from her room. Not thinking twice she ran towards the voice.

Bursting through her door, she saw a purple haired alien standing in front of her, a stern yet worried look could be detected on his pale face.

"Pai?" Ichigo squinted, to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. _"Why would he be here?" _She thought, dumbfounded.

"Mew Ichigo," he addressed, his gray eyes flashing. "Normally, I wouldn't come to you asking for help but I will make an exception just this once. I take it you haven't heard from Kisshu today either?"

Ichigo looked as pale as…well an alien. A million questions where going through her head at that second, and she couldn't think of an answer to any of them. She only hoped that her golden eyed alien was alright, but she knew that the answer to that wasn't as she hoped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think, by leaving me a review! I love hearing from you guys. :D

By the way- the whole thing that I said I would be doing in Chapter 11 with the reviewers and who reviewed the most would get Chapter 14 early, yeeaah, that's not going to happen, sorry. D: Let's face it, I'm lazy. Bleeh.

So please, please review! Let's try to get to 120! :D Thanks again! Byebye!

Peace out!

-Lily x3


End file.
